30 Days of Inspiration
by HungryForMore74
Summary: This will be 30 one shots based on story prompts I have from a book called "30 Days of Inspiration." Some might be funny, some sad, tragic, romantic or mysterious. Who knows what will be next. Some long, some short. It will contain various THG characters. Some stories will be in Panem and some A/U. So enjoy these 30 stories.
1. Chapter 1 The Apartment

These will be a series of one shots based on story prompts from a book "30 Days of Inspiration." They will all be THG characters in the Panem universe or A/U. It might also include new characters in the Panem universe. Some stories will be short and some will be long. Some might also be multiple chapters. Some will be good and I'm sure some won't. They will all be first drafts without editing except for spelling and grammar. Some will be comic, some dramatic, some tragic, some mysterious and some even mundane.

This is a writing exercise so please review with that in mind. And constructive criticism will be welcome and appreciated. If you think a story should be expanded on let me know.

If you want a copy of the book "30 Days of Inspiration" in PDF PM or Email me. See my profile.

**The Apartment**

Today is the first day in our new apartment. It is on the first story of a small apartment house. There are about 10 apartments in the building. It's got a mix of tenants from what I've seen. Some are couples but some are singles. The apartment has one bedroom. A small bathroom and a large room that is living room, dining area and kitchen. The appliances are fairly new but the cabinets have been here for a while. You can tell by the amount of paint on them. And we added a layer on top. The past color was pink. Hot Pink! Who has a pink kitchen?

All of our furniture is here and we have a ton of boxes to unpack. Clothing, dishes, nick-nacks. It's amazing how much we've acquired in a year of living together. "It's too late to unpack. Let's just make the bed and go to sleep. Okay?" Peeta wants to unpack now but I blink my baby browns at him. "Okay. We'll start in the morning."

We position the bed in the spot where we'll want it and make the bed. I change into my oversized New York Jets jersey that is just long enough to cover my butt. Peeta frowns. It was given to me by a Jets player I was dating while Peeta and I were on a "break." I wear it because it's comfortable and I can tease Peeta by stretching so he just catches a glimpse of my rear. When he sees it I can hear him take a deep breath. That's when I know it worked. He climbs into bed and I follow him.

I bought new cotton sheets for our new apartment and they feel so comfortable against my skin. He looks me deep into the eye and says "Welcome home." I smile. Yup this is ours. Our first apartment as a married couple. For the last year we lived together. I was really just an add-on to his bachelor pad. But this place is ours. We lay down.

On one hand I really want to have sex but on the other I'm really tired. I think about this for a moment and decide that if Peeta makes the first move we can have sex but if he doesn't that's okay. I lay there waiting for him to make the first move. Umm, something is not right. He always wants to have sex. And I'm wearing my oversized New York Jets jersey that just covers my butt and I stretched to tease him and he's not making the first move. I call out his name. Nothing. I lean on my arm and look at him. Shit, he's sleeping. Damn, just when I was all ready for him. Oh well he was tired. I guess sleep is important.

I get under the covers and lay there. I start to drift off when I hear the rumbling off in the distance. It sounds like a truck. That's odd, this usually is a pretty quiet neighborhood at night. It is now getting louder. I sit up in the bed and listen. Whatever it is getting closer. It is not only getting louder I can feel the bed vibrating. What is this? I get out of bed and I stand on the floor. I can feel the vibrations which have now turned into rumblings. Geez, it feels like the building is shaking. The sound is getting louder. I walk over to the window and look. I can see a light off in the distance coming towards us. Just a single bright light getting bigger and bigger. The floor is now shaking and I can see the hanging lamp in the corner over the desk swaying. If we lived in California I say this is an earthquake. But we don't and this is going on too long.

The light is so bright now it's lighting up our bedroom. "Peeta" I call out. He doesn't answer. "Peeta!" I call again. Still nothing. I jump into bed as the floor rumbles and the light gets brighter. So much it looks like daytime in here. The bed is starting to move by itself across the floor. I grab the headboard and I can see it moving away from the wall. Oh my God what is happening? The noise is building. Suddenly a fog horn goes off. One loud blast after another. Then another. The rumbling is so intense I'd have to raise my voice to be heard. Now the clacking starts. Clack clack. Clack clack. Clack clack. Over and over and over. Oh God when will it end. I lay back on the vibrating bed. In cheap hotels they charge for this. But unfortunately this is not a cheap hotel but our there at least it ends.

This doesn't. Clack clack. Clack clack. At least the room isn't lite up anymore. But the room is still shaking. The fog horn blows again but this time it is off in the distance. And the clack clacks have stopped. It has passed. It is now going away. It's all off in the distance. I get up and the vibrating has stopped. I walk over to the window and see the red lights off in the distance moving away from us. I hear rustling in the bed and I see Peeta turn over. "Hey what are you doing up?" He asks me. I turn and look at him. "Didn't you hear that?" "Hear what? I was asleep until you got outta bed and woke me." He rolls over and goes back to sleep. I can't believe he slept through that and I wake him when I get out of bed.

The next morning I get up and go outside to get the morning paper. "Good morning" I say to one of my new neighbors. "Good morning" she replies. "I have a question. How often does the train go by?" I ask her. "The train?" "Yes the train I heard last night." "There are no train tracks near here." She just shakes her head and walks away. How could she not hear that. I walk around the building and into the woods. The only thing back here is more woods and a swampy area. There are no train tracks.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the first of 30 short story one shots.


	2. Chapter 2 The Hunt

**The Hunt**

"Come on let's go." I say to my hunting partner. The best place is right over here.

"I'm coming. I'm coming. It's tough getting around this brush." He replies back to me.

"Just be ready to shoot when I tell you."

"I know. You don't have to remind me for the one hundredth time."

"Stop exaggerating." I command.

"Where are we? I've never been to this part of the woods." He asks.

"We're right behind the cemetery."

"What!" This stops him right in his tracks. He just stands there and stares at me.

"What's wrong?" I ask. "You afraid?" I get a blank look.

"No. I'm not afraid. I'm just... You know... A little..."

"You just said absolutely nothing." I giggle as I grab his hand and pull him along. "Is the mighty Rory Hawthorne afraid of a spooky cemetery? HA! HA! HA!"

"No I'm not afraid. But if you tell anybody Primrose Everdeen I'll kill you."

"Oh so now you're a big man. Come on I'l protect you." We slow down as I see them in the distance. "This way. I see them." We walk through the brush trying to keep as quiet as possible. "I see one right there." I point to it.

"You're right. It is beautiful."

"Just get ready to shoot."

"I am."

"Stay behind me." I walk closer and ready myself. It is now only a few feet away.

I raise my net and pull it down. "I got it" I scream. "See look in the net. Oh it's so beautiful."

"What's it called?" Rory asks me as he admires it's beautiful coloring.

"I don't know. I'll have to look it up when we get home. Look how deep the blue wings are. Are you ready to shoot."

"Yup." Rory lifts the camera up and aims. I open the net and the butterfly stays still for a second. Just enough time for him to click off a series of photos. The butterfly then flies away to join the others.

"Let's see." He turns the camera around so we can see the images on the rear of the camera. "They're great. So clear. How many did you get?"

"Six of him still and then I got three as he flew away."

"Oh they're perfect. They'll be a great addition to my collection."

"I thought you're supposed to catch them and mount them to have a butterfly collection Prim."

"That would be cruel. Kill them just to put them on a board with pins in their wings. Yuck."

"And if you tell anyone we were butterfly hunting I'll kill you for that also."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with me. Besides you'll get to man up when deer season starts in a month."

"Thanks for helping me." I reach over a give Rory a peck on the cheek. I can see him blush. It's cute. "Come on. Let's eat."

"Good idea. I'm starving. Where?"

"The cemetery of course." He frowns. "Come on. In the past people always had picnics in cemeteries. There were no public parks in those days."

He takes a deep breath and sighs. "Okay."

We walk just a little further and enter the back end of the cemetery. "Wow. These tombstones are so old." He says.

"Yeah. This is the oldest part of the cemetery. Look at the dates. 1805, 1821, 1837. Oh over here 1795." I say.

I wander around looking at the tombstones. This one is a child's. "Emily Watson, Born 1815, Died 1817."

"I wonder why she died." Rory asks. I just nod and shrug my shoulders.

We find a nice grassy spot and we lay out the blanket. I pull out the wrapped sandwiches we made at home and pull out the bag of chips. "Here's yours." I hand Rory his roast beef sandwich.

"Thanks. Look at this tombstone. All six died in the same year."

I look at it. There is the dad, then mom, then four children listed. Aged two through ten."I wonder what happened?"

"Who knows. Maybe they got sick." Rory says. I think of a family. All of them sick in one house. All of their neighbors afraid to help them fearing they'll catch what they have. Leaving food for the family by the front door, knocking and then running away. What happened when they could no longer care for themselves. It gives me shivers just thinking about it.

"Or maybe it was a train accident."

"No. I don't think trains were around in 1825." I say.

"Yeah. You're right. Mid 1800's I think." He says. "Maybe a house fire. Back then when a building went on fire the best you could do is keep it from catching on to the next house. All you had were buckets of water to throw at it."

"Yeah, I think that's what happened." I go with that because dying in a fire is bad but the thought of a long lingering death by disease is worse. "Yeah, a house fire."

"How is your sandwich?" I ask to get off the subject.

"Good. You make a fine sandwich Primrose Everdeen. You're a good cook."

"I hardly think that making a sandw..." I'm stopped in mid sentence as Rory leans over and gives me a little kiss on the lips. "...ich qualifies as cooking." I finish my sentence and Rory goes back to finishing his roast beef sandwich. He kissed me. He kissed me on the lips. We've been friends for, for, forever. He's never kissed me on the lips. I've never been kissed on the lips. Except Aunt Berta once. Yuck. Shes tasted like cigarettes. Yuck.

I wonder why he kissed me. Does he like me like that? What should I do now? Kiss him back. He's just sitting there eating his sandwich like nothing happened. My first kiss and he went back to eating. Shoot, I wish I could tell someone. Damn, who? I'll text Katniss. She'll know what to do now.  
I pull out my phone. "Who are you calling?" Rory asks as he has now moved on to the chips and he has opened both our Pepsis.

"Katniss. I want to tell her where we are."

Me... I'm with rory in the cemetery  
Kat... Y  
Me... Butterfly hunt  
Kat... K  
Me... He kissed me  
Kat... What!  
Me... He kissed me  
Kat... What did u do  
Me... Nothing  
Kat... Do something  
Me... Like what  
Kat... I dunno kiss him back  
Me... R u sure  
Kat... Yup  
Me... K  
Kat... Good luck little duck  
Me... :)

I don't know if that is good advice. Katniss has been all over the block with her emotions in the past year. It must be something that happens to you when you turn sixteen. Half the time she's giddy, then she's crying. She's in love with this guy then next week it's that guy. Oh boy. I need a score card just to keep track of her.

We finish our lunch and Rory looks up at the clouds. "What do you see?" I ask him.

"That one looks like a dragon." I look up and nod in agreement. He looks up again and describes the next one. I look at him. I never really looked that closely at his face. It's round. And he has freckles. I never thought about how he looked. I also never thought about kissing him. Justin Bieber yes, but not Rory Hawthorne.

He lays on the blanket and is still describing the clouds. I lean over and kiss him. Right on the lips. Both our eyes are still open. I think I surprised him and I'm not sure what to do with mine.

"Wow. What was that for?"

"No reason." I kiss him again. This time closing my eyes. I can feel my cheeks heat up. I'm sure I'm blushing brightly. His lips are soft and very wet.  
I pull back and his eyes are still closed. "Come on. We better get home."

"No let's stay." He says.

"I thought cemeteries scared you?"

"Not anymore they don't."

We pack up our stuff in the small backpacks, take each other's hand and walk home.


	3. Chapter 3 Early Riser

**Early Riser**

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Oh God what is that?

Clunk, clunk, clunk. That noise is from upstairs.

Clunk, clunk, clunk. My new neighbor is up. Shit.

Oh Christ what is my new neighbor doing up this early. It's only 4:30 in the morning. What is she doing up? Clunk, clunk, clunk. What is that noise? Oh, is she wearing heels? That's what she must be doing. Walking around with her heels on at 4 fuckin' 30 in the morning.

I get up and walk under where I hear the noise. Right now she is in the bedroom. Clunk, clunk, clunk. She's now walking to the window. I listen and she is opening the window. It's kind of chilly out. Why is she opening up the window? That makes no sense.

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Now she's walking to the living room. "And this morning on the news..." Oh My God. She has turned on the television and turned on the news. Flump. That was her sitting on a chair. It's right here where mine is. I sit in the same area as she is. I can't see my TV. Her TV must be over there against the wall. I wonder if it is a big screen. It certainly has big audio. I can hear it as clear as day down here.

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Now she's walking to the kitchen. She's opening the fridge. Now she's taking out something. I wonder if she's making breakfast or lunch? BANG! Oh she dropped a pan. She must be making breakfast. Clunk, clunk, clunk. Over to the closet. What is she taking out? Umm, a rubbermaid container? Oh maybe she is making lunch.

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Now where? Into the bathroom. Finally some quiet. She must be on the toilet. Fluuuusssshhhhh. Yup, she was on the toilet. Clunk, clunk, clunk. Now she's going to... ummm, she seems to have disappeared. Where did she go?

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Ah, back in the kitchen Did she have something on the stove that is now ready? BANG, BANG, BANG. Oh Christ. Now she has dropped all the pans in the kitchen.

Clunk, clunk, clunk. She's on the move again. Now back to the bedroom. Clunk, clunk, clunk. What is she doing? She seems to be just walking around in circles. If her bedroom is like mine she is going from the closet to the dresser to a wardrobe maybe.

Then back to the closet to the dresser to the wardrobe again. Why does she have to go to each one over and over?

Clunk, clunk, clunk. Now out of the bedroom, through the hallway, into the kitchen, into the hallway and out of the door. Oh I have got to see who this is. I go to the door and open it and wait. I don't hear anything. Footsteps, but not loud. Is this her? She is a tall blonde woman with too much make up. She turns onto my floor and walks towards me.

"Good morning" I say to her. "You must be my new upstairs neighbor. I'm Katniss. Katniss Everdeen."

"Good morning Katniss. I'm Effie Trinket. Oh my you're an early riser."

"Well not really. But you sure are Effie."

"Yes I am. Every day. You know what they say _Early to bed, early to rise_. Have a good day Katniss."

I look at Effie as she walks away. That BITCH isn't even wearing her heels now."


	4. Chapter 4 Girl Talk

**Girl Talk**

I see Madge sitting alone at a table in the cafeteria and I walk over to her. I drop my books on the table. The thud is loud enough to be heard around the room.

"Hey Kantiss."

"Hi Madge."

"What's wrong?"

"Math. Math. And more math. I'm having trouble in the class."

"Who do you have?"

"Wilcox."

"Oh I have him earlier. Let me see what the trouble is." I show my math homework to her and she almost instantly figures out the problem and then she shows me how to solve the equations.

"I wish I was as good as you. You're such a good student."

"Oh please stop it. You're better than me in the two classes we have together."

"Oh yeah. What?"

"First, history. Your last two essays got better marks than me and you're always participating in class. I just sit there like a lump on a log."

"Stop it. You're doing fine."

"Not as good as you. And the other is music."

"How could you say that? You play the flute great."

"Because I need an instrument to make music. You can do it just with your voice. It's so beautiful."

"Well I don't know about that."

"It's true. The other day you were singing and everybody just stopped what they were doing to listen to you."

"You were sitting right next to me. They were staring at you and your blonde hair and blue eyes. No one wants to see brown hair and brown eyes"

"Are you insane. Your long hair is the most beautiful thing about you. I can never seem to get mine to look like your's. It goes with your body."

"Why would you even say that. I'm still built like a boy. Look at you. You'r e built like a woman. You got a chest and hips."

"You know, hips is another word for fat."

"Madge, you're not fat." Madge just sighs and looks over to another table.

"Who are you looking at?"

"Gale Hawthorne. He's such a hunk." Madge says and she is starting to get glassy eyed.

"Go over and talk to him."

"I DON'T THINK SO!" She says.

"Why not?"

"Because...because...Well for the same reason you don't just talk to Peeta Mellark."

"Well that's different."

"Why is that different?"

"Because it just is. That's why." We both start to laugh at ourselves. The bell rings.

"Come on let's get to history ."

"Right behind you."

* * *

"Thank you for getting here so fast Mrs. Wilson."

"What's wrong with her, doctor?"

"Well the staff noticed that she was having a conversation with herself. When the they listened they realized that the conversation was with two different people and neither one was Caroline."

"That's odd. She has never been like that."

"We know that. Mrs. Wilson, multiple personalities is extremely rare and we don't think that she has them. Of course the psychiatrist will examine her in the morning but she just might be imagining these people. He might adjust her medication and of course a good night sleep might also do the trick."

"Do you know what she was talking about?"

"It was girl talk. Boys, school, make up. Sorta the stuff I hear from my daughters."

"Can I talk to her?"

"Yes of course. She's not agitated or nothing. But she might not answer to her name. Try Madge or Katniss. Do you recognize those names. Were they friends of Caroline's."

"No. Not that I know of."

"Well, who knows who they are. They could be made up or she could have read them in a book or seen them in a movie. Anything is possible."

"Okay, thank you doctor."

* * *

"Caroline. Caroline. Excuse me, Katniss."

"Yes. Do I know you.":


	5. Chapter 5 The Threat

**The Threat**

"Oh Jo. What am I going to do."

"Go out with him." Jo says back.

"No. I can't. It's too weird. We've been friends for years. Best friends. I can't date him. I have to call it off."

"Does that mean I get a crack at him. He's so good looking. And a hunky body. Oh just go. What's the worst that could happen?"

"We could go out. Start dating and then break up and never speak again. I don't want to loose him as a friend."

"If Gale is that good of a friend that would never happen. And besides,what happens if it works out and you start dating and you end up with him happy. Uh, have you thought about that?"

"It'll never happen. We're too much alike. We're both fiery. Together we might explode. Nope it's better to just call it off. I'm calling him now." I grab my cell phone and dial him. Oh crap it's voicemail "Hi Gale I'm sorry but I'll have to cancel our date. Sorry." There it's done.

"I think you're making a mistake."

I don't think I made a mistake. I don't think I should be dating a boy that is just as angry as I am. We have too much in common. We shouldn't be together as boyfriend and girlfriend. We should stay friends.

Oh I got a voicemail. I wonder if it's Gale.

"Hi Katniss. I got your message. I'm sorry you canceled. I'l' get back at you for that." He"ll get me back. What does that mean? Is he that angry that he can't stand to be rejected. That can't be it. He has the choice of almost any girl in school.

"Listen Kat. If you don't get him someone else will."

"I know. But listen to me for a second. Gale said he'll get me back. Back for what? Cancelling?"

"He said he would get you back."

"Yeah. I can't believe he is taking this so seriously."

"Well you're a mankiller Kat. A destroyer of the male of the species." Jo is trying to make light of the threat.

Jo and I decide to go to a party at one of the frat houses. As usual the party is a madhouse. It's five dollars at the door and all you can drink. I decide to drink my situation away.

I make the rounds and talk to some friends who are also there but I can't get what Gale said out of my mind. What is he going to do to get me back? Oh shit this is driving me crazy. I continue to obsess about this as I drink and drink more beer.

I look over and I see Gale. Oh this is great. He's here, I rejected him, I"m drunk. Shit, he can't threaten me. I walk over to Gale. I stand in front of him but he's talking to someone and doesn't even notice me.

"Hey Gale."

"Kat. Hi. I didn't know you'd be here."  
"Of course you didn't. And what gives you the right to threaten me." I can't believe I got that out without slurring. He. He. He.

"How did I threaten you?" Oh he is so handsome. "Kat. Katniss. Listen to me. How did I threaten you?"

"You said you'll get me back."

"No I didn't."

"Here listen." I play my voicemail for Gale. "Hi Katniss. I got your message. I'm sorry you canceled. I'l' get back to you about that."

"How is that a threat?"

"It's not. But that's not what I heard."

"Well you better get your ears checked."

"Okay, I'm sorry." I then proceed to pass out. I'm not sure how I got back to my room but that's where I wake up.


	6. Chapter 6 Twenty Words

**20 Words or Less**

He killed him. I forced him to do it. My name is Lucifer. In the future, will I force you?

* * *

I have not given you the prompts that I am working from, but on this one I will.

_Hemingway was once challenged to write a story in only six words. The_  
_heartbreaking result: "For sale: baby shoes, never worn." _

_Write a story in 20 words or less..._

* * *

If there are any of you who want to share your 20 word story, send it to me in email or PM. I will publish it on Day 31. Let me know if you want credit or be anonymous.

Good Luck


	7. Chapter 7 The House Up the Block

**The House Up the Block**

"Prim, what are we doing here?" Posy says, "You know this house gives me the creeps."

"Come on." I say, "Live up to your nickname, Nosy Posy." I giggle every time I think of that name and when my sister gave her that nickname. She just glares at me.

"You didn't answer my question. Why are we here?"

"I saw someone moving around inside and I want to see what's going on. Just curious I guess."

"Oh, remember 'Curiosity killed the cat.'" She quotes.

"Yeah, but satisfaction brought him back." I retort.

We enter the old Victorian house that's been empty for years. When we're inside we see that the place is empty of all furnishings and is coated by a thick layer of dust. There are some footprints but they're old. "Come on. Let's explore." I grab Posy's hand as she tentatively follows me.

"Prim, I don't know about this." I can feel her hand get sweaty.

On the first floor is a living room, dining room, kitchen and a small room, maybe it was a den. "Let's go upstairs."

"No, you go. I'll stay here." Posy says.

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes. Very sure."

I walk up the creaky stairs very slowly. At least when Posy was with me I could act a little brave, but now that I'm alone starting to get a little nervous. I get to the top and look up and down the hallway. All the doors are closed.

"Prim." Posy calls out. "I can't see you. Are you alright?" I don't answer back. "Prim!" She calls out again. I still don't answer back. I hear the footsteps as she is running up the stairs.

"Why didn't you answer?"

"To get you up here. And it worked." She punches me in the arm.

"Don't do that again."

"Don't stay behind." She grabs my hand again. Now both our palms are sweaty.

We open the first door and find an empty room. We look through the closet and see nothing. "See Posy. Nothing to be afraid of." We move on to the other rooms and still nothing. We both seem to relax a little.

We go back into the hallway and I go towards the stairs to the third floor. Posy, being a little braver now follows. The stairs are narrower than the others and even more creaky. At the top of the stairs are two doors. We open the first and it is also an empty bedroom. "That's disappointing." Posy says. "What's in this one?" She opens the door. "Nothing in here also. Geez. We found nothing." She shrugs her shoulders and walks to the stairs. Suddenly we hear a noise from down stairs.

"Did you hear that?" I ask.

"Yeah. Let's get out of here now."

"Okay." We walk down the stairs. "I don't hear anything. Come on."

We make it to the first floor and I can see something that wasn't there before. A table with a giant cake on it. It must be ten layers, no twelve layers to it. "Hey where did this come from?" I ask. Posy just shakes here head. "I don't know."

"Hey, what are you kids doing here?" We turn around and see a giant man in overalls holding a huge knife covered in blood.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" We run out as fast as we can. We finally get to the street and safety.

"Hey, Prim, Posy. What were you doing inside?"

"Peeta, what are you doing here?"

"We just delivered a cake and pastries for a party tonight. The Thompson's rented the house for a party for the twin's birthday. Did you see my Dad inside."

"We saw someone."

"Hi girls. Peeta, wipe the syrup off this knife. I spilled the syrup in the kitchen."

"Okay Dad." Peeta walks over to the van marked "Mellark's Bakery" on it.

"The Thompson's are throwing their twins a horror themed birthday party tonight."  
Mr. Mellark says. "They must be having a lot of people considering the size of the cake they got. Okay girls we have to get back to work. Bye." Mr Mellark and Peeta get back to carrying stuff inside.

"Oh my God. When I saw him with the knife I almost soiled my underwear." I say.

"I never heard us scream so loud." Posy says. We start to walk away laughing.

"A horror themed party in a creepy house. That sounds like fun. I hope the twins like it." And then Posy asks "Jimmy and ... and ... what's the other one's name?"

Then we stop in our tracks. "I don't know. Wait a second. Jimmy is an only child. He doesn't have a twin or any brother." I say.

"Yes he does, or did. I remember when he was born. He had a twin. It was stillborn."


	8. Chapter 8 Why?

**Why?**

"Hi Rory." I say as I kiss him on the cheek. "How was hunting?"  
"Great. Look at the haul." I look in the bags and see an assortment of squirrel, rabbit and turkey.  
"It is great. Let's go to the Hob before town." We walk with the hunting bounty. "Hey, how was Katniss today?"  
"Hunting-wise, absolutely perfect. Everything else, the same." I look over and see my older sister looking at some flowers.  
"Rory. I don't know what we'd do without you, Vick and Gale taking Katniss for a couple of hours a day."  
"It's our pleasure. She's a great hunter. My Mom appreciates the meat for supper. It is hard on Gale. You know, to see her like this. But I don't think he'd trade his Sundays for anything else."

"Katniss, we have to go."  
"Why?"  
"Because we have to trade what you killed."  
"Why?"  
"So we can eat."  
"Why?"  
"So we don't starve." I whisper to Rory "I found out how to end the questioning. End it with 'so we don't starve.'"  
"Really. Is that on top of the other way?"  
"Yeah."

"Hi Katniss. Hi Prim."  
"Hello Mr. Tine." I say.  
"Prim, how do you know him?"  
"I don't."  
We walk along the streets waving back to passing people. They all know and love Katniss. She's a local celebrity.

"Um, Prim. Why won't you date me?"  
"Oh Rory. I'll make you a deal, If we survive our last two reapings. I'll marry you."  
"YES!" I see I made his day.  
"Rory. Be serious. We'll get to the point where Mom won't be able to care for Katniss anymore. Then I'll have to care for her. Are you ready for that?"  
"Prim. She's family."

We get to the Hob and head to Greasy Sae's first. We sell her some of rabbits for coin. I'm trying to get as much coin as possible.  
"Hello Katniss. Would you like some soup?"  
"Why?"  
"What? Prim, I don't know..."  
"I got this." Rory interrupts "So we don't starve."  
"Why?"  
"Prim, I thought that stopped it?"  
"Only from me. Katniss, what is 8854 x 6821?"  
"61,075,234" Katniss says without hesitation.  
"Is that correct?" Rory asks.  
"I don't know but I'm sure it is."  
"Thanks Sae." We meander around the Hob for a little while longer making a few more trades.

"Okay, next is the butcher." It's a walk from the Hob to town. But it is a nice fall day.

"Rooba, Rooba, it's Prim."  
"Hi Prim, what da you got?" She is not one for conversation, it's right to business.  
"Rabbit." She counts the rabbits.  
"What do ya want for the lot?" I give her a price in coin. She scrunches he face. She's used to trading other meats or butchering service, but coin. That doesn't happen too often.  
"Okay, deal." Darn. I priced myself too low. Well, live and learn.  
"Thanks Ruba. Bye now."

"Next stop. The General Store."  
I have a shopping list. Bandages, candles, cloth for a dress. And one more thing. "Hi Miss Prim. The book is here."  
"Thanks." He adds up my purchases. I grab my purchases and put them in the bag. Rory is so sweet and carries everything.  
"What book is that?" Rory asks.  
"It's herbal remedies and cures. Mom is always looking for something new for her practice."  
"And for Katniss?"  
"Yes, for Katniss."

"Last, the bakery." The Mellark's bakery is just a short walk. Rory gets on his tip toes and peeks in the side window.  
"It's clear. His wife isn't in there." We avoid Mrs. Mellark. She can be, how should I put this? A difficult woman to deal with.

"Hi Mr. Mellark. The squirrel has arrived." He gets a big smile on his face.  
"Prim, Rory how are you doing?"  
"Very well thanks. How many?"  
"Let's see what you got." He looks at the bag. "Excellent. I'll take the six." He has our trade all ready. Bread, rolls and coin.  
"Thanks Mr. Mellark."  
"No, thank you for bringing Katniss around. You know how much it means to me to see her."  
I don't even say anything. I nod and show a small smile.  
"She is my one connection to Peeta."  
"Why?"  
"Well, you and Peeta were a couple."  
"Why?"  
"Well, you were... you know... Prim? I don't... I'm sorry."  
"It's okay." I say.  
"I just miss him so much. To survive District Twelve and then to have... Oh I can't even think about it."  
"We also miss him." I say. "We all loved him."  
"Thank you." Mr Mellark says as we walk out of the store.

Rory takes my hand while juggling the packages.  
"Come on Katniss." I call.  
"Why?"


	9. Chapter 9 Do Me a Favor

**Do Me a Favor**

Knock. Knock. Knock. I walk over to the door when I hear the knock. I open the door and my next door neighbor Marta is there. Marta is a good looking woman. She has jet black hair that is shoulder length. Her eyes are a beautiful green. Her body is good but she has had a boob job and it is obvious. She's wearing tight jeans and a great looking sweater that is also form fitting.

"Hi Marta. What's up?" I ask Marta.  
"Katniss, can you do me a favor?" Marta answers.  
"Sure, what do you need?"  
"I'm going out of town to meet a client. Can you just water my plants and take in my mail and newspapers?"  
"Sure. No problem. When are you going?"  
"Tonight and I'll be back in three days on Friday evening."  
"Where are you going?"  
"Seattle."  
"Business or pleasure?"  
"Pleasurable business." We both laugh as Marta heads back to her apartment.

I head back inside. I turn on the TV and settle in for a quiet evening at home alone.

Tomorrow after work I grab Marta's key and go next door to water the plants and bring in the mail. Marta's apartment is just like mine with one exception, she has two bedrooms instead of one. And she is a plant fanatic. I haven't been in her apartment for a while and she has collected an extremely large collection of plants. There is green everywhere. Oh God this will take a while. Well, I had another boring evening at home planned anyway. Whether I'm here or in my apartment doesn't really matter.

After the living room and dining room I go into the bedroom. This one doesn't have as many as the other rooms. It only takes a few minutes.

Hmmmm. I wonder. No I shouldn't. Well maybe just a peek. I really want to see what the rest of her wardrobe looks like. She is always dressed very nice.

I open the closet door and I'm given a look at a quite ordinary wardrobe. There are skirts, dresses, pants and shirts. Except for a few they are nice and just that, nice. On the other hand she has a shoe collection the Imelda Marcos would kill for. Wow, it's not just the number of shoes but they are all beautiful. There are boots and shoes of all colors and styles. Boots, sandals, heels, pumps. I pick up a pair. Oh my God they are so cute.

After drooling over the shoes for a few minutes I put everything away, close the doors and go to the second bedroom. When I get there I try the knob and it's locked. That's odd. I guess there aren't any plants in there. Or they are going to die.

The next days go okay and on Friday I do the living room, then the dining room. Next the bedroom and then I go to the second bedroom. I try the knob and this time it opens. I'm surprised, it was locked. Maybe it was only jammed. Jeez, I hope there are no plants in there. If there is they'll be in bad shape.

I open the door. The room is dark. I feel around for the light and I finally find it. I turn on the light. I look around the room. Uh, I don't see any plants. That's good. What's all this machinery, exercise equipment? No. What is this stuff? Is that a whip? Yes it is. A whip. Why would she have a whip? Are these handcuffs? Yes they all. And these are shackles. Oh my God, this is a torture chamber! Holy crap, she's like some sort of dominatrix or something.

I walk around and look at all her, what do I call this stuff? Her gear, her equipment? My God a lot of cows gave their lives for all this stuff. Every other item is leather. The whip, straps, studded collars and her cloths. Leather hot pants, miniskirts and corsets. And all black.

I touch the whip and pick it up. I never used a whip before. I flick it. No that was too weak. I try again. SNAP! Oh that was so cool. SNAP! Oh it feels so powerful. I get shivers up and down my back. I roll it up and put it away.

What's this contraption? It looks like you put your leg in here. This must be for the other one. Hmm. I wonder what happens next?

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!

All of a sudden my legs are pulled by this machine. I'm lifted up into the air. And upside down. Shit! Shit! Shit! This ain't good. I reach up and try to grab the straps. Oh God I'm not flexible enough to fold in half. Uhhhhh. Uhhhhhh. Oh shit, I can't reach them. AAAAAAHHHHHH!

Oh wait. My phone. I'll call Jo. Jo will probably have a good time in this room. He. He. He. Oh no. I can't find it. Where is my phone? I look around the room. There it goes. It must have flown out of my pocket. Jeez, what am I going to do now?

I lay there looking at the ceiling. All the blood is rushing to my head. My vision is already getting blurry. Could this day get any worse. Well yeah it can. I gotta pee.

I wonder if her pleasurable business client likes being shackled.

It's about 9 PM and I figure Marta should be home any moment. Laying here I've been trying to think what I'm going to say. I think I'm going to stick to the truth. What lie could I possibly say that would justify me doing here? She better get here fast or this floor is going to get very messy.

I hear the front door open. I'm sure it's Marta. "Hello, Marta! I'm in the back bedroom." I hear footsteps. I can see the door open and I see a very upside down Marta. "Hi."

"Hello. Having fun?" I just sigh. "How long have you been there?"

"About six hours."

"You know. I make a couple hundred dollars an hour."

"Oh. Do you take Amex?"


	10. Chapter 10 I Love to Hunt

**I Love to Hunt**

I am an expert archer. I can hit a bird in flight. Gale might be the best at traps and snares but no can compare to my archery skills. The distances I can shoot accurately is measured in tens of yards. I have been introduced to hunting with a rifle. Not just an ordinary rifle but a high powered one with a scope. It just doesn't seem fair to the deer. "Emma." I call Major Emma Dever on my radio. She is the commander of "S" Battalion.

"Yeah?" She answers back.

"This new scope is great. It is so clear. It's amazing. I can see your snake tattoo peeking out."

"It's not polite to point a gun at somebody."

"Relax. It's off the rifle." I remember standing in tree stands back in District Twelve in winter. Without the ability to move around you get stiff. I feel like that now. Unfortunately, I'm just doing a lot of waiting. This is what hunting is frequently like. On the other hand you might be out there stalking your prey. My heart races as I get closer to my target. When it is finally in view my heart used to pound so hard it felt like it was going to split open my chest. A pounding heart affects you're ability to shoot both arrows and bullets. This is where the extra time I have spent with Em has paid off. She has taught me how to control my breathing and work with it to shoot better. It has been worth it. There are fewer second and third shots. I have been dropping my kills on the first shots more and more often.

"Hey." Em calls. "If we don't see something in thirty minutes I think we should call it a day."

"Yeah. Okay. I hate to go home empty handed. But I guess you're right." I always feel like a failure when I don't get something. Even though it might not be my fault I tend to blame myself.

"I think it's our lucky day." Em says.

"Where?"

"About fifty yards to my left." I look through the scope.

"Yup. Lucky day."

"Man, he is a big one." Em comments.

"What did I tell you?"

"You're right. You're right."

"I have to wait a few seconds 'til he's in the clear." I follow him with my scope. Any second. Any second now. When you are shooting, the gun or bow becomes an extension of you. With the gun you have to know how much pressure to pull the trigger. What is the recoil? How fast can you take the second shot. I have been using this rifle for weeks now and it has become an extension of me. I pull the trigger. A direct shot. He is down.

"Good shooting." Comes out of the radio. "I'll meet you at the train station." The radio goes silent.

"Copy that." I step away from the window and resist sticking my head out to look at the aftermath. I leave the rifle with the noise suppressor on it's tripod right where they are. It would be stupid of me to be walking down the streets of the Capital crawling with Peacekeepers looking for someone with a long bag that might hold a rifle. District Thirteen will just make a new one.

When I was in Em's office last month and I saw Romulos Thread on the kill list I asked if I could be the one that pulled the trigger. I hate him almost as much as I hate President Snow. After Gale's whipping I swore I would give him what he deserves. A bullet in the head is good payback. Although Em agreed Coin and Boggs said it was too dangerous to let me go and one of the "S" companies would take care of it. I guess that they got sick and tired of me begging and whining because they finally let me do it. Their only condition was that I be escorted by Major Emma Dever personally. She didn't mind at all. She hasn't been on a mission since she got promoted to Major and put in charge of the Special Forces Battalion. It was nice for her to get out into the field. When I leave the building I blend in with the other office workers. I walk to the train station. I don't meet with Em. We get on separate cars and don't even eye each other. If one of us were caught the other could still get away. We will make our way to the woods outside the Capital and get picked up by a District Thirteen hovercraft.

* * *

This story takes place during Mockingjay and after my story "The Rescue of Peeta."


	11. Chapter 11 Why Not?

****A continuation of Day 8

**Day 11**

**Why Not?**

I sit and wonder what my life will be like in the future. After Mom can't take care of Katniss in the future, the duty will fall to me. I'll probably have to take care of them both. Rory loves me now, but will he later on. He only spends a couple hours a week with her out in the woods. I don't think he can imagine what it will be like coming home from work and spending his whole evening with Katniss in the state she's in.

Physically, there is nothing wrong with her. She doesn't have a brain injury. But her mind is not all there. Ever since she lost Peeta she hasn't been the same. She has blamed herself. Even though it wasn't her fault, she took full responsibility.

"Katniss, finish your dinner." I say to Katniss.

"Why?" She asks in her usual way. I knew she was going to say that. I don't know why I torture myself but I gave her the order that got her typical response. It drives most people nuts themselves, but I have gotten used to it. Sometimes I treat it like a game. How many times can I get her to say why?

"Because I want you too."  
"Why?"  
"Because..." Shoot. I'm too tired to play this game. I give in. "So you don't starve." She picks up her fork and continues to eat.

I walk over to my Mom. "Any luck?"

"No. I can't find any information in this book either. There has not been anything published about her condition." I sigh and frown. "The only people who could possibly help her are in the Capitol." I just shake my head as I turn to walk away. "And there is no possibility of that happening."

I have been studying anatomy in school and on my own. The body is pretty much understood, except for the brain. The heart, the liver, the lungs, they are tinker tools compared to the brain.

Most of the cures that my Mom is trying work on Katniss' brain chemistry. That is the only thing that has a chance of working. We gave up on therapy. Without being aware of what is going on around her, it was useless.

I stare at her. She took care of me for years. I guess it is now my turn. But I am now eighteen, about to graduate and will go out to work soon. I won't be around as much.

She is reading a book. I don't know why but she retains everything she reads, hears and sees. "Katniss." She looks up. "What was on page twenty two?" She starts talking. I let her continue. Reciting every words. Pausing at commas and stopping at periods. When she finishes. "Thank you Katniss."

I sit at the table with her. "Katniss. Clean the table please."

"Why?" I am getting frustrated. On purpose.

"So I can wash the dishes."

"Why?" I really should stop. But I can't. My voice is getting louder.

"So we can use them tomorrow."

"Why?" Shit! I can't take it. Why am I doing this to myself?

"Jeez Katniss! Why not?" She is suddenly quiet. She is blinking. She is just staring at me. Then, without any notice, she gets up and clears the table. She clears the table. I stand and shout. "Katniss is clearing the table!" Mom comes running into the room.

"What's happening in here?"

"Look." I point to the table.

"What are we looking at?" She looks confused.

"Katniss is cleaning the table."

"And?"

"Watch this." I look around the room. My mind is racing so much I can't think straight. I'm trying to figure out something for her to do.

"Prim. What am I supposed to watch?"

"Okay. Katniss, bring me that book." I expect...

"Why?"

I hesitate. I take a deep breath. "Why not?" She blinks and looks at the book. She picks it up and hands it to me. "Thank you." I take it. She sits and picks up a different book to read.

I look at my Mom. "Well?"

"I don't know Prim. It is something. I don't know how significant it is. But it might be a start."

My Mom sits at the table and stares at Katniss. She grabs her notebook and records what just happened.

"Mom, what should we do next?" I'm hoping against hope. "Mom, what does this mean?"

"Prim, I don't know. I just don't know...The only thing can be sure of is that she will be easier to deal with. You can stop the why's. That might be a start."

Mom is right. This is probably nothing. All I did was confuse her by turning her why around. Damn. I'm no closer to an answer then I was ten minutes ago.

"Katniss, let's go to bed."

"Why?"

"Why not?"


	12. Chapter 12 The Lunch Rush

**The Lunch Rush**

I can't believe I'm working as a waitress today. It might be my least favorite job. But when the agency calls I go. I have to take the shitty jobs so they give me the good jobs when they come around.

I arrive at my subway stop with plenty of time to get to the restaurant. I walk up the steps and start the two block walk to my place of work for today. As I walk along the street I recognize the petite young woman walking in front of me. I call out to her "Annie! Annie!" She turns around and waves. I run towards her.

"Katniss, are you working the restaurant job today?"

"Yeah. I wanted to have the day off. But they called." I say to her. "Peeta and I are going away for the weekend and I wanted to get an early start."

"Where are you going?"

"The Poconos."

"Oooh. Sounds romantic."

"It is. We both need the time off."

"I know what you mean. Finnick and I haven't had any quality time together in months. You leaving after this job?"

"Yeah. Racing home. You?"

"No. They got me another job after this."

We get to the restaurant and find the manager. "Mr. Gregory?"

"Yeah."

"We're from the agency."

"Good. Just in time for the lunch rush. You start in fifteen minutes. You can put your stuff in there." He points to a room by the delivery entrance. We drop off our coats and bags. "How do I look?" Annie asks.

"Perfect." Little Annie always looks great. "Me?"

"Let me adjust your blouse." She adjusts my collar. "Oh. Time for work."

We are assigned our tables and get to work.

"Hi. I'm Katniss. I'll be your server today."  
"Have you decided yet?"  
"How is everything?"  
"Ready for desert?"  
"More coffee sir?"  
"Here you go. I'll pick it up when you're ready."  
"Thank you. Come again."

Annie comes up to me. "Look at the tip I just got." She shows me a twenty.

"Wow. If we got tips like that all the time you could make a decent living."

"You're wanted." One of Annie's tables is signalling. She walks over to them.

I look around at the customers in the restaurant. It is an assortment of business executives, tourists and locals. I've walked past the place before and they do a big lunch business. And today is no different.

"Look at the tip those two just left me. Two bucks. I should have spilled something on them. Assholes." It always surprises me when Annie talks like that. She is so sweet, so nice.

I walk into the kitchen and Annie asks me for help bringing plates to a table. "It's for table ten. You have the lunch for the blonde guy." I look at the two me in the booth and see a blonde man in a blue suit. He is about fifty and his suit says he's got money. I wonder how he makes his money. The man across from him is also in his fifties. He has dark hair, a beard and mustache. He suit is not as nice, but it's still nice.

We pick up the plates and bring them into the dining room. When we get to the table Annie confirms the lunch orders. "The roast beef?" The dark-haired man signals that it's his. I say "The BLT?" The blonde man says. "That's mine. Thank you." He has a very nice smile and is very polite. I can easily see myself with a man like that. I smile back.

When I lean over I can see him catching a glimpse of my boobs as I lean over to put his plate down. It's nice to know that I turn men on. When you've been with the same man for a while you need reassurance of that.

After we put the plates down Annie asks "Will there be anything else?"

"No thank you." The men then turn their attention to their food. Annie looks at me and we both pull out our handguns with the silencers attached. Both of us shoot them. Twice in the head. Me the blonde guy. Annie the man with the beard.

They slump in their booth. We both drop our guns and walk to the back. We remove our aprons, grab our coats and bags and then walk out of the delivery entrance.

"Hey, it was good to see you again." I say to Annie.

"You too. Have a good weekend with Peeta. Say hi for me."

"I will. Say hi to Finnick for me also."

"Will do." I walk down the alley so I can get to the subway station. I was only ten feet from Annie when the bullet goes through my head. That bullet kills me but Annie shoots me two more times just to be sure. She drops the gun and walks off.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi Finnick. I'm finished work. Do you want to go away this weekend?"

"Where?"

"I dunno. Some place romantic. Maybe the Poconos."


	13. Chapter 13 Trapped

Before she was Detective Katniss Mellark she was rookie Police Officer Katniss Everdeen. She started today on foot patrol at Seventh Avenue and Thirty-fourth Street. Then it happened.

* * *

"What have I told you Tomas?"

"But I'm not hurting anybody."

"The stores are complaining. You can't sell your bags on the street. Now pick up your stuff and get out of here." He scoops up his counterfeit Gucci handbags in a sheet and takes off.

"Thank you Officer Katniss."

"No problem Mrs. Kim." The noise was deafening. We look up in the sky towards uptown and we see it. A giant airplane flying way too low. It goes over us at an enormous speed.

"Officer Katniss. That doesn't seem right." Mrs. Kim says to me.

"I don't think it is." I stare at the plane when suddenly..."

"Holy shit. Did you see that. It hit the building!"  
"That's the Twin Towers!"  
"Holy Shit!"  
"Oh my God!"  
"Holy Shit!"  
"What happened?"  
"A Plane hit the towers."

I look at the crowd streaming onto the corner and into the street. Traffic is coming to a stand still. People are getting out of their cars. I get into the middle of the street.

"PEOPLE! Back on the sidewalk!" They start to respond.

"YOU! Back in your car!" He just stands their staring. I smack his hood. " Come on. Let's go!" He nods his head and gets back in and takes off. I hear a siren in the distance coming towards me. I stop traffic on Thirty-fourth street to allow the patrol car to get by.

I hear more sirens. Two ambulances are streaming downtown.

More sirens. A whole line of black suburbans are coming at me from the east. I now stop the downtown traffic when one, two, three, four, five of them come through.

An airhorn is blasting. It's the big ESU truck, One-Adam, trying to get through. I start the downtown traffic again. I watch as they pass. One of the officers is standing in the back doorway of the truck. I wave. He waves back. "Good luck." I say to myself.

"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!" I look at the person screaming and follow her pointing arm downtown. There has been another explosion. I can see the flames and smoke rising up into the air.

"What was that?" I ask a passerby.

"Another plane. Another fucking plane. Oh shit, we're under attack." He screams out.

The corner I'm on has now deteriorated into a mass of people screaming and crying. Even though my corner is miles from the Twin Towers these people are starting to panic. "EVERYONE! ON THE SIDEWALK!" The best thing I can do is keep people from getting hit by a car.

When I turn around I see a mass of red lights coming at me. I scream at the cars to move. The lights are getting closer. The sirens louder. Cars on Thirty-fourth street are trying to sneak through the intersection. I hear a loud man screaming. I turn and look and see a group of construction workers in their hardhats have formed a line blocking traffic. The people across the street are also inspired to help by doing the same. Downtown traffic flows again.

The cars spreading apart remind me of the parting of the Red Sea. The fire engines and ladder trucks move through as fast as they can. There are firefighters hanging off the rear tailboard. Something they haven't done in years.

Things start to calm down on my corner as time goes on. Every once in a while I turn around and look at it. I think about the people inside and the cops and firemen in that building trying to save them. I clear a path for a police van screaming down Seventh. It comes to a skidding stop. "EVERDEEN! Get in and drive!" My Sargent screams at me as he moves over to the passenger seat. The van is filled with officers on foot patrol on this side of Midtown.

I turn on Thirty-fourth. "What are you doin'? Go downtown!"

"Eleventh is wide open. I heard it on the radio." Sarge sits and gets on the radio. I'm not sure I was the best choice to drive. I am a speed demon. I don't think my brother officers are too confident that I'll get them there in one piece.

"Shit Everdeen. Be careful!"

As we get closer the look of things gets worse. Two buildings on fire. Thousands of people trapped. Hundreds of cops and fireman in that building trying to help.

"West is all tied up. Get us onto Church." Sarge says to me.

I turn on Chambers and then a right onto Church. There are scores of police, fire and ems vehicles. We're running downtown. People are running uptown.

Park here. I pull over. Sarge yells out. "Everyone out!" We pile out of the van. "Leave your hats, batons and guns." We put everything in a container in the rear of the van. "Take a helmet. Make sure you have a radio and flashlight." I look around and see a group of men and woman that had no idea that this clear blue late summer day would turn into hell on earth.

"Everdeen you're with me. Everyone else pair off. Our job is to make sure the subways are clear. Then block them off and keep everyone else out. "Let's go!"

We run to the Cortlandt Street station. "Rocco, Rodriquez. Block these exits. Everdeen, you're with me." We descend into the subway. Normally there would be thousands of people coming and going through this station. Today it's desolate. There is a TA worker on the platform. "Is anybody down here that you know of?"

He points to a group running up now. "This is the last of them."

"Good. We're going to do a final sweep." We go over the turnstile. "Let's go left first."

"Hello, anyone here!" I scream out.

"You take the first three cars. Then walk into the tunnel. Go about fifty feet. There might be some homeless people down there."

"Got it." I run to the cars I need to check. Empty. Empty. Empty. I turn on my flashlight and start to walk along the catwalk the runs parallel to the tracks. "Hello! Anyone here!" I sweep the tracks with my flashlight.  
I've gone about fifty feet. "That's far enough." I say under my breath. I turn around and walk to the platform.

When I get to the platform. I see my Sargent and wave to him. "All clear!" I jog towards him. Then I feel it. The rumbling. It feels like a freaking earthquake. Jeez! What's happening. Plaster and then cement start to fall from the ceiling. Sarge is stumbling and trying to get his footing. I can feel the ground rise under my feet. Holy shit. The world is crashing around me.

I look to the right and spot a doorway. I've always heard the doorway is the safest place to be. I stumble to it and fall into the door. All the lights go out. It's pitch black. The emergency lights go on. but only for a second. Then it goes dark again. The noise is deafening. It is so loud. I can't here anything but the rumbling.

Before I know it the roof comes down. Debris presses me against the door. I can't move. I try to turn but I can't.

I'm trapped.

to be con't

* * *

Yes this is the same Katniss from "The Wedding" and "We're Having a Baby." Those stories are sexy, funny with a little light drama. I decided to run this on it's own because it is neither sexy, funny or light.

FireGirl tells the story of a group of firefighters on September Eleventh. This one tells a police officer's story. In the future I will tell the story of a paramedic.


	14. Chapter 14 Starting Over

**Starting Over**

I never thought I'd be in this position. A woman like me, at my age, alone again. I sit and wonder why it happened. It's wasn't that he fell for someone else. He wasn't having an affair. It's not like he caught me having an affair neither. I was always faithful. The closest I ever got was some workplace flirting. We just grew apart. We just stopped caring emotionally for each other. Not that we wouldn't be upset if either of us got sick or died. Just that we really didn't enjoy each others company anymore.

I first noticed it when we started having sex less and less often. He stopped making passes at me. We would go to bed and then go to sleep. Sometimes I would reach out and touch him but nothing in return. There was always the great fallback. Have a little drink but you have to use just the right amount of alcohol. Not enough and no change. Too much and, well you know what happens to guys.

Still, the decision to go our separate ways was hard. Luckily the kids were grown. The youngest in college. They understood and took it well. At least I thought they took it well. Only time will tell. We decided to sell the house and split the money. neither of us had any real attachment to it anyway. I took my half and bought a small condo. Got a full-time job and started my new life. To show that there was no hard feelings we friended each other on Facebook. I don't pay attention to his posts though. I might see something that I won't like.

I don't know if I made the right decision about tonight. I guess it's natural to have second thoughts about dating again. I haven't dated in twenty-five years. Jeez, has it been that long. Yup, twenty-five years. So tonight is the start of the rest of my life.

My friend Madge has used to meet her new boyfriend so it was by her prompting that I decided to try it. This is the first man I decided to try a date with. There was something about him. We had similar stories. We're about the same age. We were married for around the same amount of time. Kids were grown. His divorce wasn't contested.

He lives close by. That means that I'm not "GU." Meaning I'm not "geographically undesirable." That's a positive.

I walk up the street to the restaurant. TGIFridays. I chose it because it's a neutral location. It's public in case this guy turns out to be a dick and I have to get out quickly. A girl can't be too careful.

As I enter the restaurant my heart rate starts to rise. I can feel my breathing also. I can't believe that I'm getting cold feet but I guess I am. I enter the place and instead of going to the bar I go straight to the bathroom. When I get in there I look at myself in the mirror. I see a middle-aged woman with hair by Clairol. Some wrinkles but I'm still good looking. A little overweight but not fat. And my best feature, my smile, is still there. So I stand up, stand tall and put on my patented smile.

I walk out into the bar and look around. Is he here yet. Um, I don't see him. I guess I'm here first. I walk over to the bar and take a seat. "Hi, I'm Christy. I'll be your bartender tonight. What can I get you?" I don't know if I could be a bartender or waitress. I don't know if I could be this chipper all the time.

I answer back "Hi Christy. I'll have a Frozen Strawberry Daiquiri."

"Coming right up." As I wait for my drink. I do a little people watching. There is a group of guys watching the game on TV. There are a couple of couples enjoying a drink. There is one guy trying to pick up a woman at the end of the bar. He's not having much luck. But he keeps on plugging. Good for him. Good for him.

I look at my watch. He's not here yet. Oh God. I wonder if he changed his mind. It wouldn't surprise me. I found it scary to come here tonight so I guess he might have also. Well, I might as well enjoy myself as long as I'm here. Finish my drink and maybe have another. It's been so long since I've been out. This might be just what I need.

"Christy." I call.

"Yup. What's up?"

"I'll have another."

"Sure thing." She walks away to make my drink. This is nice. I'm real relaxed. No worries.

My drink arrives. "Thanks."

"My pleasure." She says, smiles and attends to another customer. I look at my watch. Um, thirty minutes late. I guess he's not showing. I take a sip of my drink. "Hi, Katniss?"

I almost spit it out. "Oh I'm sorry. I startled you."

"No. No... I mean yes. I'm Katniss and you must be Peeta." Standing in front of me is a distinguished gentleman. He is tall with blonde hair. The thing that hits me are those deep blue eyes. They go right though me.

"Yes I am. It's nice to meet you." I'm so involved at staring at those beautiful blue eyes that I don't notice that he is holding out his hand.

"Oh I'm sorry." I shake his hand. "Please sit."

We sit there looking at each other for a second. "You know Peeta. You look familiar. Maybe you've been on TV?"

"Only once. On a game show." He says. I get a big smile on my face.

"Me too. And I won it."

He shakes his head and says back "I was a winner too." We both laugh. I think this date might work out.


	15. Chapter 15 The Caretaker

**The Caretaker**

beep... beep... beep... "Peeta. Peeta. Could you get up and check on her." I need to poke him to get him to wake.  
"Um... What?"

"Please honey. I'm exhausted. Please see what she's doing." I nudge him again.

"Okay. Okay. I'm getting up." I kinda feel guilty. It is my turn to check on her, but I'm so tired. Peeta gets up and walks downstairs.

"Rose. Rose. What are you doing?" I take a deep breath. I know what the problem is. We accept what the problem is. We're just frozen in what we should do. "Come on Rose." I can hear him leading my mom back to bed. Caring for my mother is a burden that we chose to take on. We had an idea what would be involved with it but unfortunately we weren't ready for the toll it would take on us.

"Is she back in bed?" I ask him as he gets back under the covers.

"Yeah. Nice and cozy."

"You know that was a good idea to put the door alarm on the front door. Now at least we can stop her from wandering off." Peeta put the alarm on after the last time my mom left the house in the middle of the night. Now we can stop her. The time that scared us the most is when we got a call from the police saying mom was with them.

When we got to the police station they told us that a person found her in their backyard. They picked he up and brought her to the station. They found our name and number in her pocketbook and phoned us. When we got there she was fine, physically. While there she made all the officers and the staff lunch. They asked if she could come more often. By regular car though.

That incident essentially tied us to the house. Prim takes her when she can but she works a tremendous amount of hours and she's always enrolled in some sort of class. We tried hiring a "babysitter" but we found out that sixteen year old kids are great with our children but not with their grandmother.

Then we had an idea. Instead of hiring the teenager, let's hire the teenager's grandmother. We put a flyer in the senior center and the response was great. Now when we need to get away for part of the day we know she'll be watched over.

I remember the day the doctor said it was Alzheimer or some other form of dementia. He said based on what he sees she'll have to go into a nursing home in one year. Well five years later I can tell you he was wrong. We both know that she is getting close to needing skilled nursing care full-time.

When we learn something new about Alzheimer patients we have to counter-act it. One time I told mom it was time for her shower. She said "Why? Do I smell?" Peeta, ever the salesman, said to make it her idea. So I did. From now on it's "Mom, I started the shower for you like you asked." And her response is "Thank you . You're so sweet."

Caretaker 4, Alzheimer 9. Well at least I'm catching up.

Today Peeta is working outside on something. I'm not sure what he has in mind but I saw lots of tools going to the front door. I'll check in on him in a couple of hours.

Peeta came up to me once to talk about how skinny my mom had gotten. She was never big but she wasn't emaciated. "Kat. She has to eat more. It's like we only feed her bread and water."

"Don't be silly she makes herself tea and toast all the time."

"Kat. Tea and toast is just bread and water." I had to think about that for a moment. I scrunch my nose.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. The problem is that she just won't eat. She eats a quarter of her sandwich and says she has had enough."

"I don't know what to tell you. But she has to eat more." So the grand experiment begins.

Noon. "Mom, lunch is here." She eats a quarter of her sandwich and doesn't want anymore.

12:30 "Mom, lunch is here." She eats another part of the original sandwich and doesn't want anymore.

1:00 "Mom, lunch is here." She eats one more part and doesn't want anymore.

1:30 "Mom, lunch is here." She eats the last part and says she ate too much today. Caretaker 5, Alzheimer 9. This is just the beginning of the great comeback.

"Kat. Let me show you what I did." I meet him at the front door. "Here, watch this." He opens the door and water comes on. It looks like it's raining just on our front stoop.

It turns out my mother doesn't like the rain. "Peeta, what did you do?"

"Every time the door opens a sprinkler on the roof sprays down. And here is the switch to turn it off." And she won't go out when it's raining.

Caretaker 5, Alzheimer 9.

And then there's ...  
"Oh Peeta. Oh Peeta. Oh my God. Peeta!" When we make love I'm kind of a talker. Peeta is just a heavy breather. It's works out perfectly until... "Oh My God! The door. Peeta we didn't lock the door!" I wrap myself in the sheet expecting to see one of our kids. But I look up and see my mother in her housecoat carrying her giant pocketbook and wearing a big Mexican hat we won at the last church bazaar.

"Hi Mom."

"Hi." She just walks by and starts to go through my dresser."

"Mom. What are you looking for?"

"Never mind. I found it." She takes one of the few pieces of sexy underwear I own.

"No Mom. That's, uh, mine. Her this is yours."

"Thank you and she leaves with my hair brush.

Caretaker 5, Alzheimer 10.

"What are you doing?" I'm asked

"Just a little experiment. I read that they will avoid black floors." I am putting black contact paper on the floor. If it doesn't work I'll just take it up. "Well let's see. Call her."

"Rose. Rose come here."

"Yes." She walks down the hallway and when she gets to the dark spot she walks around it to get further down the hall.

"Well. I think that was success." We'll see if it works the next time we make love. Unfortunately that won't be for a while. I don't think I'll score this one just yet.

Caretaker 6, Alzheimer 10.

"So Rose, how are you feeling?" Asks her cousin Dottie.

"Fine. Have you seen my daughter?"

"Sure. Katniss, your Mom wants you." I walk into the living room.

"Yeah Mom." She looks around.

"No my daughter, Prim. You would love her. She's such a good girl."

"But Rose. Katniss is here."

"Who?" Now that one hurt.

Caretaker 6, Alzheimer 11.

Ding Dong. I look out the window and I see the UPS truck. I walk to the door but I see sunlight streaming into the living room. My Mom must have opened the front door. "Bob. I'll be right there." I run to the door and I hear voices. She's having a conversation with the UPS guy.

"Hi Mrs. Mellark. It needs a signature. He hands me his board to sign. I sign it and he hands me the small package. "Bye. Mrs. Mellark." he walks away.

I frown as I look at my completely naked mother. "Come on mom. Let's get dressed.

"Hi hun. How was your day?" He kisses me.

"Okay, I guess."

"How were the twins?" I call my mother and my toddler daughter that.

"Mom met Bob from UPS."

"OH...kay?"

"She was nude." Peeta shivers.

"Remind me to add something extra in his Christmas tip."

* * *

"Are you ready?" Peeta asks.

"Yes." The hospital is a short drive. But I dread visiting my mom. Her fall was bad enough to have her brought to the hospital. Unfortunately she doesn't recognize neither of us. It's very depressing. "She should be discharged in a couple of days. We might have to add some things. Like grab bars in the bathroom.

"Um, Kat. I don't think she should come home."

"What are you talking about?"

"She needs skilled care now. We can't do it. If we don't take her home the social worker will find a bed for her faster." I know he's right but it is still painful. I just nod.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

I visit my mother every week. I decided not to take my kids. It would be too painful. I sit with her and we talk. Nothing that makes any sense. Just gibberish. But she is well taken care of and she seems in good spirits.

This is one ailment that is harder on the caretakers than the person suffering with it. I remember this one time early on, we had a fight. A big screaming match. But five minutes later all was forgotten.

Peeta and I are taking a vacation this summer. Our first in seven years. We're going to Disney. The kids are thrilled.


	16. Chapter 16 A New Beginning?

A New Beginning

Is this a new beginning or the beginning of the end. That thought crossed Katniss' mind as she was about to hit the send button on the email to her husband of twenty-five years.

She looked around the bedroom where she sat. The room, big enough for the queen size bed, became very cramped when Jo insisted they bring the twin bed in from the guest room. Jo said she didn't want Katniss to be alone and it would be fun. Like college roommates. But Katniss just thought Jo didn't want to be alone.

She looked around the room and it was definitely a woman's bedroom. Any touch of masculinity was gone. Tossed or given to Goodwill. A vanity in the place wher a large chest-of -drawers once stood. Lace replaced the dark curtains. The smell of cigar smoke overwhelmed by incense.

Jo finalized her divorce a few years ago. It was a knock down dragged out fight. A classic soap opera divorce that involved money, kids and mistresses. First they fought over the property. After that was resolved a fight broke over custody. That lasted so long the kids turned eighteen and custody became moot. Her husband finally caved to all her demands when he wanted to marry his mistress. She got the big prize, the house and he bought out her half of the business. Katniss hoped her life didn't go down the same path.

Katniss didn't want to get divorced and she didn't think her husband wanted to either. But in the last fight he said he did. After he said it he looked like he regretted what he said but he didn't take it back. It worried her that he was even thinking about it. Is this what happens after twenty-five years of marriage. A marriage that brought two beautiful children into this world. Grew a business together and started making retirement plans.

Light tears always started to flow when she got to this point. So maybe it is better if this is done by email. Katniss didn't want him to see her like this. It would have influenced his decision. She didn't want him to stay just because he saw her cry.

"To send or not to send. That is the question." She laughed to herself. A light moment in an otherwise bleak day. "Okay Katniss. Will this be a Shakespearean comedy or tragedy." She smirked as she thought about it.

She looked up as she heard the footsteps. They came from the hallway. Soft and delicate. And only one set. She breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't looking forward to sequestering herself in the bedroom as Jo entertained. Especially not tonight. Tonight Katniss needed her best friend.

"Hey." Jo looked concerned. "What's wrong?" Katniss pointed to the laptop and got up. She looked out the window. Raindrops tapped against the window. The dreary day was turning into a dreary night.

"Are you okay with what you wrote?" Katniss thought about it for a second. Then nodded. "Yeah. I said it all."

"Okay. Then why haven't you sent it?"

"I don't know if I should. What happens if he reads it and says he wants to break up. I won't be there to try to change his mind."

"What happens if he reads it and wants to work things out?" Katniss stared out the window. She knew Jo was right. If he wanted to breakup, so be it. If he wanted to work things out, she'll be there. It is better to know.

"Then send it." Katniss felt confused. She couldn't decide whether to send the email or not. Her decision-making ability was lost. "Jo, I can't decide. I just can't."

"Okay." CLICK. Her eyes got tremendous. "Jo! What did you do?"

"I sent it." Katniss' heart started to race, her breathing quickened. "Jo! Oh my God! Why did you do that?"

"Katniss, you wanted to do it. Deep down you know I'm right. You can thank me later."

"Yeah. You're right." She put her face in her hands. "I should have done it myself. I should have sent it." Jo got a huge smile on her face. She turned the laptop towards Katniss.

"Well, now is your chance." On the laptop screen is an unsent email. "If you want to send it Kat. Do it."

A sense of relief came over Katniss. It hadn't been sent yet. "Thank you Jo." Katniss moved the cursor over 'Send' and CLICKED. There it goes. There was no turning back now. The deed was done.

"Good girl. Feel okay?" Katniss smiled. "I do Jo. Yeah I do."


End file.
